Summary This Chemosensory Training Program (CTP), operating within the interdisciplinary Program in Neuroscience at Florida State University, is a continuing application in its 25th year. The CTP Program is geared to train the next generation of researchers to become leaders in basic neural mechanisms of chemosensory systems interfaced with behavior. The program prepares 4 pre- and 2 post-doctoral trainees for research careers focused on olfactory and gustatory senses in context. One important context is the regulation of food intake and metabolic state, dysregulation of which can lead to obesity and diabetes, or anorexia. The powerful links between chemosensory systems and brain circuitry associated with emotional, motivational, and neuromodulatory processes requires a wide perspective for full understanding. The broad long- term objective is to provide the basic neuroscience platform upon which clinical understanding of chemosensory disease is built using a wide spectrum of experimental approaches including molecular neurobiology, neurophysiology, biophysics, psychophysics, and behavioral analysis. The strength of the CTP program that anticipates to provide 2 and 4 years of training for approximately five post- and fifteen pre-doctoral scholars, respectively, is the close guidance of trainees by expert faculty whom are accustomed to productive collaborations fostered from a wealth of historical chemosensory knowledge that shapes cutting-edge investigations for training. Trainees have access to state-of-the-art custom-designed chemosensory equipment, technical support staff, and new building infrastructure to perform their research. Value-added activities include ? 1) chemosensory tutorials (readings and lab practicum), 2) evening gather- ings (presentations, rigor and reproducibility training, and webinars), 3) chemosensory retreat (research progress/sharing and mentor/mentee career development), 4) structured oral, written, and analysis skill building and feedback, 5) depth of a continually evolving curriculum, and 6) an opportunity for alumni and speaker interaction that relays latest discoveries, allows career networking, and provides supplementary evaluation of the training program. The CTP Training Outcomes continue to be outstanding as reflected in published productivity, trainee extramural grants, and job placement (95%-predoc and 100%- postdoc in research-intensive and -related positions). Ten expert chemosensory trainers will shape the intellectual and scientific practice of trainees at two levels as they bridge to independent and externally-funded scientific research programs in chemosensory problems important for the quality of life and human health.